


Our Star For Tonight's Show

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cloud Gets the Praise and Admiration He Deserves, Comedy, Crossdressing, Dancing, Dancing as Foreplay, Edging, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flashbacks, Flirting, Gentle Words Being Their Own Form of Dirty Talk, Groping, Heated Encounters, Indirect Hints of Other Characters, Indirect Mentions of Other Characters, Intimacy, It's Showtime - Freeform, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeover, Makeup, Massage, Minor Game Spoilers, Mirror Sex, One Memorable Night, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rescue Missions, Spoilers, Undercover Missions, Very Intimate Hand Massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Wall Market was home for all kinds of people and businesses. On the way to Don Corneo, Cloud ends up making some... interesting contacts. Some disappear as soon as the night is over. Others linger with him long after curtain call.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife/Madame M
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Making Preparations

Three thousand gil was a lot of money to pay for a massage, but Cloud knew it was the one thing that would convince Madame M that he and Aerith were serious about their mission. When he handed over the wad of cash, her eyes lit up, and her lips curled up deviously. She curled her fan in front of her face and practically purred at Cloud.

"Ah, a high roller, are you? Never would have guessed from appearances, but that's why one should never judge just from looks alone."

Irritation flared through Cloud, and so he responded, "Are we doing this or not?"

She snatched the money out of his hand, quick as a viper. Her eyes never left his, but he could hear the smile in her voice. "Of course we are. Just one moment while I put this away."

As Madame M returned behind the counter, Aerith walked up to and around Cloud. She held his hands, giving them a slight squeeze. "Are you sure you want to spend that much? A thousand should be enough, right, just to make a point?"

"Maybe." Cloud sharply stared at the Madame from the corner of his eyes. "But I don't want to give her any excuses to cheap out on on us. At this point, it's all or nothing." He looked back to Aerith. "Right?"

Aerith cocked her head and let out a thoughtful hum. It was sweet, almost musical. Everything about her had a melody. She stood upright and gave an unsure nod. "Right," she said, her voice light.

Madame M sauntered her way towards them. "Make your way to the room in the back and wait." She arched her hand away from her face and motioned with her free hand down the hall. To Aerith, she said, "You might want to get comfortable. This could take a while."

Aerith bit her lip to not say anything. Cloud looked her way. "It'll be fine," he said. His tone was flippant as usual, and that seemed to be enough to put a smile on Aerith's face.

"Alright," she said before pointing to a plush couch against the wall. "I'll be right here when you get out."

"Hm."

Cloud left his sword with Aerith. It probably wouldn't do him any good where he was going. Then, he turned stiffly and went down the hall as was indicated. The room he had to be in was impossible to miss. He walked inside the dimly light and stood near the padded table. It wasn't long before Madame M entered after him. She motioned to his hands with her fan.

"Gloves off." She then raised her free hand and moved her fingers in a slow, delicate wave. "Did you forget what kind of establishment this is?"

Cloud let out a soft sigh. "Give me a sec."

Since he already paid the money, he might as well play along. He really wanted to get this over with. He began working at removing his right glove first and then his left. He tried to ignore the heavy way Madame M watched him, even as she slowly drifted to one side of the room. _'Just get the gloves off and it'll all be over,'_ he thought to himself. When he was finished, Madame M motioned to an empty basket on a red cushioned set. Cloud looked at her, uncertain and unwilling, but he then dropped the items in the basket before climbing onto the table.

"Do you like any particular scents, Cloud?" the Madame asked. Her voice was sultry and rich, but he knew it could be sharp and crass the moment she got irritated.

Cloud stared blankly up at the ceiling. "No, and I don't want any."

Madame M sighed, a bit dramatic but mostly pitying. Cloud fought with himself to not fold his arms and glare upwards. It was a habit for him now, safe and routine; curling in on himself kept his armour up against the world and often helped him keep his calm.

"You really should relax, y'know," Madame M said. Her act had dropped for a moment as she whisked an item off the shelf. She made his way back over to him saying, "A fine thing like you being so uptight really is a shame."

"Who cares?"

It was the first time the Madame whacked him with her fan. It was a sharp tap against his shoulder, but even that was enough to make Cloud wince. He stared at her as she stared flatly down at him.

"You should. You're going to die of stress, y'know." And before Cloud could say anything else, she continued, "But consider this moment a detour from that path of doom and gloom you're on." Just like that, the mask was back on. Cloud almost admired her for it. He felt her place something —a jar, he figured from the shape and size of the item—down near his hand. "Just stay still. Relax," she encouraged.

Her words were slow, encouraging. She stepped towards the entrance and set her fan down in the basket where his gloves were. Afterward, she turned to face him. Cloud felt... a presence from her. Nothing preternatural, but still extraordinary on its own. He was at war with himself as soon as he noticed it. A part of him wanted to relax and just accept what was about to happen. The other part poked and prodded him, nagging that he was wasting time; it told him that he was only doing this because it served a purpose. He shouldn't have any expectations of a so-called professional in the slums.

He almost made a face. It was an ugly thought, cold and hostile, but that's where his habit of mouthing off at people had gotten him. Even still, he felt ashamed of himself. Because of that, he decided to spite that uglier side of himself and chose to be a little more accepting of his situation.

The Madame seemed to notice some progress, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she merely smiled at him and chuckled. "This exclusive treatment is reserved for our most well-to-do patrons," she stated.

With a flourish, she turned and snapped the thick curtain closed. Cloud glanced at it. It didn't feel private enough, not even a little, but he kept himself from saying anything. Mostly because he didn't feel like getting it again, and he didn't want to risk slowing down the process. He shifted his gaze from the curtain to Madame M. The way she regarded him now was heavy and intimate. She sat down near his hip, picked up the jar, and deftly opened it. She dipped two fingers in and looked to him coyly.

"First... the hand cream." She set the jar down and set the lid on top of it. She then lifted up his hand. "A generous coating for each and every one of your richly deserving fingers."

She chuckled and then began to smooth the cream over him. She stroked her two fingers over the back of his hand and then spread the substance out with quick motions. It was thorough and efficient, but Cloud could tell this was merely to prep him for what was to come. She raised a brow at him, smiling. When she finished, she laced their fingers together and leaned in towards him.

"And for the price you paid, I'll happily do all ten." When Cloud darted his gaze away from her, she laughed. It was nice, approachable. Madame M made herself comfortable by his side. "Let's start with the tips," she said.

Now, she began to work in the cream she had just applied. Cloud wasn't sure what to make of the motions at first. It was his natural reaction to resist whatever pleasure was coming to him, but he forced himself to take a deep breath and empty out his mind. All that mattered was this moment. He needed to focus on what was happening right now. It was enough to allow him to relax a bit more. He focused on what she was doing. She curled her index finger under his thumb and pressed down on his nail. It was enough pressure to feel without being uncomfortable. She rolled her thumb in a firm but soothing circle before shifting her grip. She pressed down on the side of his thumb and did the same thing. She made sure to circle around the digit, working each little spot until his thumb felt pleasantly numb. She repeated these motions on his other fingers, and though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was actually starting to feel comfortable.

Madame M, being the professional she was however, immediately took notice of this. She leaned towards him. "That's it. Relax. I'm only here to help."

 _I'm only here to help._ He wondered how she meant that. Here now with his massage? Or overall with getting to Don Corneo? Perhaps something more? He supposed that it didn't really matter. Not now, anyway. Cloud nodded shortly before blinking his eyes closed. He felt Madame M's gaze linger on him for a second longer, but she soon refocused on her task. Her hands shifted down, and she began working along his fingers right down to the base knuckle. One and then the other, but as she worked over his middle finger, Cloud felt... good. Like, really good. It was a shock up the nape of his neck that soon sparked throughout his head. He barely noticed when soft noises left him, and he probably wouldn't have known at all if Madame M didn't stop what she was doing.

"Oh. Did that hurt?" she asked. Her voice wasn't concerned. If anything, she sounded amused as if she was dancing around a question she was truly burning to ask.

Cloud shook his head weakly, and his response came out in a breath. "No..."

She laughed again, kind but knowing. Cloud didn't bother opening his eyes, but he could feel her moving. "Then I'll move on. To the base of the fingers," she explained. "Let's see if we can't improve your circulation. Get that blood flowing."

From this angle, her hands were framing his own. Her fingers were curled under his, and her thumbs roamed along his hand. Each movement was methodical; even though she was firm at some points, it was never uncomfortable. He relished the pressure and the surge of warmth it gave him. Oh. His blood was flowing alright. Cloud parted his lips and let out a silent sigh.

How... how did someone ever get so good at something like this?

Cloud wasn't sure if he wanted to watch her (as if this angle would help him actually see what she was doing) or if he wanted to keep his eyes closed. His breathing became a bit more audible, and when he noticed this, he tried to keep his reactions to a minimum. Ah... Maybe he was enjoying this a bit too much. This wasn't what he signed up for. Unfortunately (or fortunately, perhaps) for him, Madame M seemed to think differently. She continued working with one hand as she leaned back with the other. The movement made Cloud look up at her as she giggled. She was clearly pleased with her work so far.

"No. Don't fight it~" She made a point by rolling her thumb between his index and middle knuckles. Cloud's brows tightened briefly. "Stress is poison to the body."

Ah, but how familiar he already was with metaphorical and literal poisons. He didn't bring it up. Couldn't, even if he wanted to. His thoughts were slowly melting away, and even though there was still that battle going on between his better and baser senses, he himself was floating off somewhere far, far away from that war. Madame M turned his hand over and stared at him. Cloud felt his fingers twitch without her touch. His hand was tingling now, and it felt good in the strangest way.

Madame M stood up from the table and ran a finger from the bend of his arm down to his palm. He wasn't sure what to expect next, but a thrill of anticipation ran through him. He had never felt like this before. It sounded ridiculous in theory, being this invigorated from a mere hand massage, but now he knew how wrong he was for making snap judgements. He swallowed thickly as she took his palm.

"And finally, some gentle stimulation for the palm. No more than a touch." She curled her thumb against his palm and began to circle the digit. "Just like this." With each word in that last statement, she pressed down on his hand. Her voice was sensual and airy.

The combined effect was immediate. Cloud felt warmth crawl up his neck from embarrassment, but his mind was too far gone to fully process what he was being embarrassed about. His chest was rising and falling with shallow breaths, his lips twitched with the want and need to part to let sound out. As pleasure licked up his spine, Cloud's body jolted as it surged through him in a flash. He let out the softest moan. This woman was a fucking god.

"Oh? What was that? A cry of pleasure?"

Far from a cry, but Cloud didn't put it past her to encourage the noise out of him. She seemed to be enjoying herself, if the tone of her voice was anything to go by. By then, as if to toy with him, she shifted her hand again.

"Is this how you like it?" Cloud fought to not make a noise as another wave of enjoyment echoed through him. He barely had time to recover from it as Madame M shifted her hand again. "How about this?" There was that tingle at the back of his head again. Certain nerves in his body responded to the new touch in ecstasy. "Or maybe this?" Cloud jerked and barely managed to catch himself from crying out.

In the end, that restraint was for naught. The way Madame M worked over him was too good for him to ignore. He gave stunted cries, even turning his head away as if that might help him hide away from how good she was making him feel. His back arched sharply once, and there was a sudden alarm in his head that if she continued this way, he was going to... to..!

Madame M laughed and laced their fingers together again. She leaned down close enough to whisper in his ear. "You really are something when you give into what you want. Perhaps you should try being a little more open."

If she did that again, he would gladly do anything she said. At the same time, he knew he couldn't withstand another second of that. He didn't want to embarrass himself and, ah, make a mess. Madame M sat upright.

"Shall we go for round two?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Pity," she said. Her voice was like a wildcat pawing through the flowers: so sweet, so beautiful, so ready to bounce. She didn't sound too concerned, however. More than anything, she sounded amused and satisfied. "But I will remember that the next time you come in here. I won't let you get away a second time."

Cloud made a note to remember that.

He laid there as Madame M closed up the jar and went to put it away again. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling with new appreciation. Y'know... this place wasn't half-bad... Soon, Madame M's fan was in hand, and she slid open the curtain with the same flourish as before. Cloud took that as his cue to sit upright. Could he even sit up if he was floating..? Well. Time to find out. He pushed up with his right hand and tightened his core as he forced himself to sit properly. He stared at his left hand in a daze. Ah, it was actually still attached to him. How wild... It felt like it was partly sticking through the veil and touching Heaven or something like that. He turned his hand over slowly and didn't notice that the Madame was staring at him in amusement. Somehow, he got the sense to stand up.

"If that was to your liking, do come again," Madame M said.

Cloud was honestly surprised he didn't come this first time. He stepped forward, still staring at his hand as if it were made of gold.

"Right," he said absently.

All of the tension had melted out of his body, leaving only a, well, cloud in his mind. He felt different in a good way; he felt out of his body and grounded all at the same time. He was in a completely different headspace that didn't fill him with cold dread. Hell, maybe he should have taken her up on that offer after all. Cloud was halfway down the hall when Madame M stopped him. She walked in front of him and touched her closed fan against his chest. He blinked at her owlishly.

"You're forgetting something," she said. She smiled at him as she lifted up her other hand, his gloves in her hold. "Come now. It wasn't that good, was it?"

She batted her eyelashes. She knew damn well that it was, but Cloud wasn't in the headspace to give her sass about it. Instead, he dreamily thanked her and began putting on his gloves again. Sliding the fabric over his left hand tickled every nerve in his body from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. Damn, he felt good. If only he could trap this feeling in a bottle or something...

He secured the metal bracers vacantly, and when he was done, he made his way back to Aerith. She was happy to see him. At least, she was at first before she realised the heavy and sluggish way he was moving. She stared at him oddly before moving to stand beside him. He didn't even seem to notice her.

"How was it?" she asked cautiously.

"Huh?"

Cloud's expression brightened a bit, becoming more aware, but it was only for a moment. He was gone back into whatever la-la land Madame M had sent him to. It was amusing and a little concerning in equal measure. Aerith walked next to him and waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't react. Oh boy.

"You okay?" She stopped in the center of the room and watched him make his way to the wall. She almost missed his response.

"Yeah..."

It was more a sigh than a word. Even though they had only known each other for a short while (barely hitting a day at this point), she had never seen him so soft around the edges. Aerith walked closer, eyeing him as he started to make himself comfortable against the wall. He gave the spot a stroke before lazily swinging his hand around and crossing his arms. Aerith blinked in confusion before placing her hands on her hips.

"You're acting weird, Cloud." Okay, the funny side of this was starting to curb away a bit. Did Madame M put some kind of spell on him? There was no way he should have been this... fuzzy.

"I am?"

He sounded younger— no. He sounded his age for once. Aerith heard how soft his voice really was; she heard how airy it naturally sounded. She didn't hear or feel a single trace of hostility or coldness or bitterness. Those feelings were still there somewhere within him, but they were nowhere near the surface now. She stepped closer and tilted sideways to stare into his eyes. They were still beautiful and mako-hued, but his pupils were also wider now. Not quite fully dilated but getting there.

Jeez, if he felt this good after getting a hand massage, she almost wanted one too. Almost.

"Really weird," she said by way of agreement.

Cloud didn't respond to her. It was typical of him, but his tongue felt heavy right now. The longer he stayed still, the more his memories and thoughts were drip fed back into him. The only thing that was real in this world was the wall against his back. He didn't ask Aerith about his sword. In his certain state of euphoria, he didn't even realise that it was leaning right next to him against the couch. Aerith shook her head and went to sit down.

"Lost another one," she said before leaning forward. She rested her elbows on her knees, curled up her fists, and held her head between them.

It was by this point that Madame M entered from the back room. She noticed Aerith first and started stepping towards her, but when she took a look at Cloud, she couldn't help but move over to him first. Cloud lifted his eyes enough to see her walking closer. When she snapped her fan shut and tapped it under his chin to lift his head, he didn't even resist. Madame M tilted her head this way and that as she got a long look at him. After a few seconds, she gave a pleasant laugh and backed away with a slight turn. When she faced the others, she snapped her fan open again.

"Think you'll make a habit of it?" She fanned Cloud's face, and oh... That felt really nice. He closed his eyes in content and let his head droop a bit forward. Madame M sighed happily. "Alright then. I think I've seen everything I need to see."

Cloud didn't open his eyes for a long while. Madame M talked about Aerith's current attire and how she would have to look to even have a chance at pleasing Don Corneo. Cloud was never really up on fashion himself, so it wasn't as if he was losing anything by not being a part of the conversation. When his soul finally came down from its trip into space and when his very bones didn't feel jelloid, he finally opened his eyes and stepped closer to join the two women to talk about the plan.

He and Aerith were to go to an underground coliseum and fight for the prize money, which would be used to pay off Aerith's dress. She quickly gave them a form to fill out before telling them where to go next. Aerith looked at Cloud in excitement. This was so different from her quiet world in Sector 5, and she seemed to be taking a shine to it. Cloud was honestly happy for her in his own way. He couldn't remember the last time he had this almost childlike wonder about the world. Maybe long before SOLDIER beat it out of him. Maybe before everything he saw and lost.

Ah, yeah. His thoughts were properly coming back to him. Thankfully, his usual tension was not. At least not yet. Aerith carefully folded their entry paper without creasing it and then headed towards the door. Cloud looked to Madame M, nodded, and began to make his way out.

"Oh, by the way," Madame M started. She walked from behind the counter. Cloud didn't turn to face her, but he did look over his shoulder. The smile she gave him was new. He couldn't quite place it. Her fan ghosted over his shoulder, and she placed her free hand on his other. Leaning in, she said, "If you're ever interested for something more without the embarrassment of your friend being there, let me know. I can always make something happen~"

She allowed the words to sink in, and Cloud remembered his earlier feeling of a wildcat about to pounce. His eyes widened slightly as he looked to her. She enigmatically fanned herself slowly behind him.

"I won't mind if you make a bit of a mess," she said.

Cloud felt himself blush, and he looked ahead. "I'll think about it," he said dismissively. In his heart of hearts, he almost wanted to take her up on that, but right now, he had a mission that he needed to focus on.

Thank god he lost himself in fighting.

Having Aerith by his side for the tournament wasn't half-bad. No, he needed to give her proper credit. She was amazing. Way better than he would have expected. The small fry they faced together between sectors didn't compare to some of the things they faced during the concert. They fought a house — an honest to god, true to life, somehow mechanized (or even sentient?) house — together. As they made their way back to Madame M's establishment, he milled through their fight and reviewed everything that Aerith had done.

She was no trained fighter and she certainly wasn't SOLDIER, but she really held her own out there. In a way, Cloud was proud to have her as a teammate. They had their fair share of close calls, but Aerith took it all like a champ. And hell, she really was one now. He felt more comfortable with the idea of her being by his side to go rescue Tifa.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't be by his side for much longer. Madame M was very secretive about the outfit and style she had in mind for Aerith, and so that meant that Cloud was left to his own devices. The euphoric haze was long gone by now. Now, his mind was set on the mission. With little to do, he began bumping around town to see if he could get any information about Don Corneo, the auditions, or his hold over this sector. Since word hadn't gotten out yet about his win, people were still cold to him. Others were outright rude. There were people who challenged him who seemed to think his sword was for show, but the minute he brandished his weapon, their tunes quickly changed. It was the same shit no matter where he went.

But even he realised that this just wasn't the way to get around in this place. Wall Market was a hedonist's paradise, and in order to really get the answers he wanted, he needed to show others that he was chill. Or he at least needed to be able to convince others that he was cool enough to accept how everything was. He could open himself up a bit more to the perpetual nightlife here and try to get on someone's good side. He knew that the best ways to do that were to make himself useful or to make a good impression on someone notable in town.

It was how he found himself in a maze of busy work, but this was good. His body was nearly pushed to its limits at the gym with Jules and his group; he helped out Sam with some mundane errand before being jettisoned into another fight at the coliseum, and he even managed to help the clothing store owner find his... "inspiration." Damn, if only Cloud had met this man before. Maybe there would have been a possibility of a discount for Aerith's dress (and maybe then, Madame M would have cut them in on the prize money). Eh. Oh well. It was all said and done now.

Things would have been better if he hadn't been tailing Johnny for some time already. When Cloud helped the blabbering redhead back in Sector 7, he sincerely thought that would have been the last time they crossed paths in any meaningful way. But he should have known that life, especially his life, just didn't work out like that. Working with Johnny would have been fine if he weren't insistent on calling Cloud "bro" or any form of that word. Cloud was getting to that point of threatening Johnny to shut up on pain of losing something near and dear to him. Probably his dick, but who knows? Could be something different like that stupid facial hair of his.

Whatever. His deed was done. Before returning to Aerith, he headed back to the coliseum to make some extra scratch. After dropping so much money at Madame M's, he was hurting for some gil. Each fight kept him focused and reminded him of what he was doing this all for. Maybe when the dust settled, he would come back every so often for easy money. (Though with the reputation he was getting, he doubted it'd be easy pickings for long.) Cloud swung his sword before resting it triumphantly on his shoulder. He looked around to the crowd as the announcer hyped up his victory. This was... Well, he was hesitant to say nice, but this scratched an itch of his. He cast his gaze downward and soaked in the attention for a bit longer before turning around and heading through the gates. The gatekeeper was clearly his biggest fan in this place, and he even sent his well wishes to Aerith since she wasn't present. Cloud headed back up to the surface, collected his money, and headed out.

Unfortunately, as he was making his way back to Madame M's parlour, Johnny intercepted him. Cloud stared at the redhead.

"Do I have a tracker on me or something? How do you keep finding me?"

"Told ya, bro! I know this place like the back of my hand." Johnny pressed his fists against his hips and beamed at Cloud, who took a step forward.

"Stop callin' me 'bro,'" he warned.

Unfortunately, threats didn't work on an idiot. "Why should I! We're bonafide bros now. We've bonded; we've solved a mystery together." Johnny stepped forward, and Cloud jerked back in surprise. "We've seen the dark side of the moon, bro, and saw real pain."

Cloud narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm not the one who got food poisoned. You sure you didn't get sick in the head too?"

Johnny laughed and shook his head. "Classic Cloud. Always coming up with zingers. Anyway, about Tifa. You're not on your way to get her, are you?"

"...Yeah, I—"

"Then never fear! I will join you!" Johnny spun around and started to bolt. Cloud lurched forward and grabbed the other man by his wrist. Enough of this.

"Don't. You wanna be useful? Go to Madame M's and tell the girl I was with to stay there. I'm going to go to Don Corneo's and make sure she can get in."

Johnny stared at Cloud before shaking his head. "But Tifa! My darling! The love of my life—"

Cloud jerked him closer and lowered his voice. "If you wanna help, figure something out, but with the way you're going, you'll just get shot at the door. You hear me?" Johnny paled at the idea. Maybe some threats did work. All about the wording, he guessed. "Don Corneo's no push over, and you can't just brute force your way in."

Nevermind the fact that Cloud already tried himself, and the guy preventing his entry — Leslie, if he remembered right — just tiredly warned him not to go for it. He figured that Johnny might get the same treatment, but if he fibbed a little, maybe it'd encourage him to calm down. For right now, it seemed to be working. Cloud let go of Johnny's hand.

"Just stay with Aerith. Or find something else to do," he said resolutely.

For a moment, Johnny was quiet, and Cloud was convinced that he made his point.

"You have, like, really pretty eyes, bro..." said Johnny, clearly in awe.

Oh, for fuck's sake. Cloud stomped past the other man, their shoulders knocking together. "Forget it," he said. "Just get your ass to Madame M's, alright? Then do what you want after that."

"Ah! Cloud! Wait!"

Absolutely not. Cloud just kept going forward. He needed to get to Don Corneo's, and he had already wasted enough time doing everything else. The path there was familiar to him at this point. Even though it was for a reason, he didn't like that one bit. His footsteps echoed as he crossed the wooden bridge, and the weight of the massive doors under his palms gave as he pushed forward.

Leslie tilted up his head and stared at Cloud. "You again?"

"I've got a letter for the girl I was with," Cloud said as he walked forward. "Madame M wants to endorse her."

Leslie didn't ask for the paper. Instead, he just met Cloud's eyes, his expression... torn. He sighed through his nose. "Do either you understand what's going to happen in there? If there's someone you're trying to get out, you could end up losing both your girls."

"I won't."

"You're too confident. You don't know what I know."

Cloud crossed his arms. "Then tell me something."

Leslie looked left and right to his companions before reaching up to adjust his hat. "I can't. There'd be too much to say, and unfortunately, none of it's really your business." He fanned Cloud away. "Come back with the girl and the letter, and we'll get her in there."

"She's not going alone."

"You forget what we said?" chimed the man to Leslie's right. "The Don don't want dudes."  
"Sorry, man. Rules are rules." Leslie placed a hand on his hip. "I'm sure I'll see you in a bit."  
Cloud grimaced and looked up at the doors past Leslie. He was so close. He was right here, and he still couldn't get through. Leslie watched him, but Cloud didn't do anything more than turn on his heel and walk away. When he exited, however, he wasn't expecting a crowd on the other side of the bridge. He furrowed his brows and walked forward. People were an a pleasant uproar, and Johnny was leading someone's way. He was pushing people aside and trying to clear a path. When he saw Cloud, he grinned. Cloud walked closer, about to tell Johnny off for not doing what he said, when Johnny knelt down to roll out a red carpet. Just behind him stood Aerith.

She looked... amazing.

Aerith carefully stepped across the carpet, and every part of her seemed radiant. She seemed a bit shy in her outfit, or maybe that was just from the attention? Cloud wasn't too sure himself. He walked up to meet her halfway.

"Well?" She turned side-to-side and looked down at herself. "What do you think?"

It was the right balance of too much and not enough, he thought. Madame M wasn't kidding when she said she'd make Aerith looked like a million gil. Even still, she looked too good to step into a place like Don Corneo's palace. Someone called out, wondering if Aerith was a celebrity. Cloud felt inclined to ask the same. Aerith looked up at him, and Cloud finally caught himself.

"Looks good."

"Thanks." She placed her hands behind her back. "And... we can do the same for you too."  
"What's that?"

"Madame M said that you caught Andrea's attention, and he's the only member of the Trio we haven't met yet." She stepped closer, keeping her voice low. "Remember when she said that it was rare for him to see anyone? Well, this is our chance, and I don't know how else you're going to get in without his help."

Cloud hated to admit it, but she had a point. He probably would have spent more time scouting than he would have infiltrating if he had to go about this alone. Cloud leaned back and gave Aerith another once over.

"I don't know if I can pull off something like this..."

Aerith giggled. "I guess that depends on him, right? Unless you can convince him otherwise." She reached out to take one of his hands in both of hers and began walking backwards. "C'mon. Let's go."

Cloud took a few steps with her before looking over his shoulder to the palace. Guess he had no choice. He then looked past Aerith and to Johnny. "Lead the way."

Johnny lit up. "Where to, bro?"

The three of them began jogging past the crowd. "The Honeybee Inn."


	2. You're a Star

When Cloud was ushered through the Honeybee Inn, he honestly wasn't sure what to expect. He figured that he would be dropped in a backroom office somewhere to plead his case to either a really serious or really outlandish businessman. In a place like Wall Market, Cloud was coming to expect some of the more seedy types when it came to adult entertainment. But, these honeygirls seemed joyful. Sure, they laughed entirely too much for Cloud's taste, but they didn't seem miserable, shady, or duplicitous. They were just genuinely lighthearted — and they were stronger than they looked. With one on either arm and another behind him, Cloud was easily bussed through to a round antechamber. The girls went to stand side-by-side in front of the door leading out to the main hall.  
  
And then, he was told to dance.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked sharply, looking between the three for answers.  
  
"You want to get Andrea's attention, yeah?" said the honeygirl on the right.  
  
"Then you'll have to really flaunt your stuff," added the left one.  
  
The one in the middle bobbed before throwing her hands in the air. The honeygirls to either side of her posed. "You made it this far, right? No point in wasting your potential."  
  
Cloud couldn't believe his luck, and that was probably the most unbelievable part of all this. Considering his experience in Wall Market so far, how could he not have expected something as wild as this to happen. He closed his eyes and fought off a flush of embarrassment.  
  
"Fine. Give me some music."  
  
The girls giggled in unison, and soon, an easy dance beat filled the air. Cloud wasn't much of a dancer. He often refused to when asked, and truthfully, he didn't have any confidence in himself to perform well. It must have shown when he made his first half-assed attempt. He shrugged it off, figuring that he would just do better in front of Andrea. However, when he turned around, the honeygirls weren't smiling for once. They seemed to struggle for something to say.  
  
Oh, that was not good.  
  
"It wasn't... bad," said the dark-skinned honey girl politely. Even still, she grimaced as she said it.  
  
The brunette with a country twang tilted her head. "You sure you don't to try again?"  
  
Cloud closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Fine." He wasn't too happy with this, but if he wanted to impress Andrea, he needed to get through his staff first.  
  
The song played again, and Cloud bobbed his head to the music. He allowed the rhythm to wash over him, and when he opened his eyes, he was in the zone. He moved as his body wanted to. His steps were slow but methodical. Each time he swept out his hand, it was with a flourish. In the back of his mind, he heard a man laugh. The ghost of a red coat whirled in front of him.  
  
 _"Not too bad, but is that the best you can do?"_  
  
Cloud spun and unclipped his sword. The girls gasped as this short exhibition was mixed with swordplay. It was too easy to slip into his element; it just had a twist that wasn't all too unpleasant. The song was too short to get into a real groove, but by the end of it, Cloud felt he had proven himself. The honeygirls clapped enthusiastically. Cloud reholstered his sword. The blonde raced out to grab onto his arm while the other two pushed open the doors.  
  
"Well done!" the blond said as she guided him to the door. Another honeygirl joined him at his other side. "Now, _that_ was a show."  
  
The room beyond was... well. It certainly kept to the theme. It was spacious and hued red by the overhead lights. The girls on either side of him gestured outwards and proudly showed off the room as well as the main stage. Where was Andrea...?  
  
"Cloud? Is that you?" Cloud tilted his head up into the right and saw Madame M looking his way. She laughed as she made her way closer. "My, my. I had no idea."  
  
They both knew that was flat out untrue, but he didn't call her out on it. Couldn't. The honeygirls were pushing him along again. He managed to catch Madame M's coy smile before they were separated. Looking around, he noticed that other patrons were taking their own seats. In one of the open honeycomb sat Sam with a honeygirl of his own. The man looked as severe as ever, but he seemed pleased to see Cloud. Guess this counted as broadening his horizons.  
  
The girls guided him over to a booth right across from the stage. The honeygirls stayed with him as well; they cooed over him and complimented his form and his dancing.  
  
"You'll do great," said the brunette. She winked at him.  
  
Cloud leaned his head back to look at her, but he immediately turned his attention away just as the show began. He paid attention for as much as he could, but his curiosity couldn't stop him from trying to find Aerith. He looked to the honeygirl at his left.  
  
"Did you see the girl I came in here with? Red dress that's cut kinda low, brown hair with big curls?"  
  
The honeygirl stroked along his bicep and shook her head. "We can always keep an eye out for you and bring her here."  
  
Cloud slowly nodded. That was the best he could ask for anyway. He tried to ignore how the three honeygirls' attention was starting to make him blush, but then the brunette behind him actually pointed it out. That only seemed to amuse them more. It took everything Cloud had to not sink into his seat. He was glad, though, when the overhead lights dimmed, and as dancing lights swirled around the air. It was a nice effect. Cloud vaguely wondered what kind of magic was in this place.  
  
The opening number was extravagant and well-choreographed. Each honeygirl and honeyboy shone individually and as a unit. It was hard for Cloud to keep his attention on a single performer for very long. He was content to just sit and watch things happen for a while, but before he knew it, his time had come. The girls holding his arms lifted him up and guided him towards the stage. Wait, what! He was going to dance _here? Right now?_ He stumbled forward and off to the side. He looked over to the girls, but they were already gone. Just like that. His eyes squinted a bit, but his attention immediately returned when the light focused on a singular spot. He watched in disbelief as a golden flower opened up, revealing the honeygirls he was just with plus one more. And there in the center of them vogued a figure with pure confidence. Spectral manifestations of honeybee performers danced all around. Cloud was stunned by his surroundings. He wasn't sure where to look.  
  
He followed the floating dancers before looking back to the performance happening in front of him. The figure sauntered up to him. This had to be Andrea Rhodea, and as soon as that realisation dawned on him, he got that feeling he was being prowled once more. He managed to keep himself from going tense as he was greeted.  
  
"Welcome to the Honeybee Inn, Cloud," Andrea purred. He stepped closer and then walked around Cloud. "You seek my approval, do you?"  
  
His voice wasn't louder than the music and fanfare going on around them, but his presence was so much larger than life. His touch was a ghost, faint but briefly there. Cloud turned to face him, but Andrea touched a finger to his lips. That... sufficiently stopped whatever Cloud was about to do or say. He stared, stunned at such a gesture.  
  
Andrea whispered, "I understand," and pulled away from Cloud. It was an intimate moment and all too brief. Cloud watched as Andrea walked to the center of the stage and took on a pose, immediately reminding Cloud of why he was here. "But those who crave my favour must first prove that they know how to move."  
  
 _'Nice rhyming,'_ Cloud replied in his head, but he wasn't about to do this onstage, especially not in front of an audience as big as this one.  
  
He watched as Andrea began dancing, but he figured that it would be better for him to watch from the audience. There was no way he was doing this he— Honeygirls blocked him from going back to his booth. He turned to walk around them and heard them giggling as he passed. Looking now, he could see Aerith had managed to find her way and was now sitting where he had been. His attention wasn't on her for long as two honeyboys casually hooked their arms in his and began pulling him backwards. He managed to shrug them off, but they just spun away as if this was all part of the plan. Cloud looked to Aerith for some kind of help, but she only cheered and gave him two thumbs up. Now, she wasn't alone in the booth, effectively blocking him from sitting unless he wanted to risk leaving in the middle of all this.

Cloud's shoulders drooped, and he sighed in defeat. He was not getting out of this easily. He turned and saw Andrea waiting for him. With a smirk, Andrea pointed to Cloud, gracefully moved his hand to his left, and then pointed down. As he gestured downward, a spotlight shone in that same spot. Cloud pursed his lips before walking over to join Andrea. He decided to just accept this for what it was and fell into that memory from before. Though the faces weren't clear, he saw someone shuck off a red trenchcoat before grabbing his hands and pulling him into a spin.  
  
 _"Oh, you can do way better than that. Here. Just like this."_  
  
Cloud felt a warmth wash over him. His nerves and hesitation were pushed to the back of his mind. When he was ready, he looked at Andrea with determination. Seeing this, Andrea showed off a bit with a few dance moves.  
  
"Think you can follow my lead?" he asked with a wink.  
  
In front of an audience and after the show he had to give earlier, Cloud would do more than just that. He wasn't sure where the spirit to dance like this came from, but it overtook him more and more as the show went on. There were some moves he had never tried before, but he just bounced off the energy Andrea and the crowd were giving him. He could hear Aerith cheering and clapping, but it was all swallowed in this haze to perform. Andrea smirked at him. The intrigue was palpable, but there was something else charging the air that was more than mere amusement. He didn't have time to think about it.  
  
He was too focused on each step, each movement. There was a burning in his limbs that reminded him of his training days during SOLDIER, but this was more gratifying. Where Andrea sold sensuality, Cloud gave thrill. He noticed Andrea on the floor, posing and grinding for the audience, and instead of mirroring that pose, Cloud flipped off to the side. He spun with the turn and landed facing the audience. Everybody cheered; the lights were blinding. In the back of his mind, Cloud heard a rich laugh and felt a hand ghost along his back as he scorpion posed.  
  
 _"Look at you go,"_ the voice crooned. It was gone as soon as he took on his next pose.  
  
His heart was racing now from the effort of dancing and from the sheer excitement of it all. The next song came. Cloud and Andrea moved faster; the steps were more demanding. When Cloud for another flip, he saw Andrea ready to match him. Andrea smiled, and the pair flipped without using their hands. It sent the audience into a tizzy. Cloud felt almost lightheaded from the praise. He and Andrea posed together at the end, and there was a blast of pyrotechnics.  
  
Goosebumps broke out all over Cloud's skin as he finally came down. Holy shit, he actually did it... He was slow to stand. His thighs were starting to burn now. When he looked, he saw that Andrea still looked as prim and glamorous as ever. Cloud worried about his stamina.  
  
"Honey... I'm in love." Andrea posed and threw Cloud a wink. At least that meant he won his approval. Andrea looked Cloud over and whispered to himself. "Yes," he started. He took a step back and nodded. "I shall transform you into a vision of beauty."  
  
Cloud noticed that honeybee performers were starting to make their way back to the stage. The music began to rise.  
  
"And now, without further ado, let us begin!" Andrea shouted, opening his arms wide.  
  
It all happened so fast after that. Cloud was escorted backwards into a chair, and four honeygirls with large fans blocked the audience's view of him. A honeyboy stared at Cloud thoughtfully all the while tapping his cheek slowly a few times. When he finally decided on something, he reached out for one of the makeup palettes someone had set up nearby. How did they do this so fast? Cloud was gobsmacked, but he was too tired from the dance to question much of anything outright. The honeyboy was efficient and confident with everything he did. He styled Cloud's eyebrows quickly, applied eye shadow with a gentle touch, and almost lovingly applied a thin layer of lip balm and the gloss that followed.  
  
Cloud closed his eyes for the eye shadow part, but he kept them open for everything else. He noticed, down the honeyboy's right sleeve, there was a glint of golden materia. He looked up to meet the honeyboy's gaze and was given a wink. There was a soft glow before the materia was activated. Cloud's body was washed in light. It came and went in a flash. Warm, glowing honeycombed fragments of power flowed off his body. He stared down at his newly transformed outfit. The honeyboy set the makeup away and went grab nail polish instead. He made a gesture of his hand, and the materia glowed again. Cloud felt a tingle over his fingertips as the magic took effect.  
  
Soon, everything was finished. Cloud swallowed as the honeyboy set the nail polish down, and all of the beauty products were whisked away. The honeyboy clapped, pleased with what he had done, and came to stand behind Cloud.  
  
"You were born for this," he said kindly.  
  
Cloud's heart was thudding in his chest. With a flash of light and pop of confetti, the feather fans were drawn away, revealing Cloud to the crowd. The honeyboy gently took his hand and helped him to his feet. Okay, standing in heels was unfamiliar, but it was easy for him to find his center of gravity. Cloud looked around, and his eyes landed on Aerith. He could feel her astonishment from here. The ground underneath him began to rise into a platform, and Cloud really felt seen at this point. There was no way to avoid the cheers and praise coming his way. Out in the crowd, he saw Sam clapping and Madame M cheering as well. He ducked his head and looked down to Andrea, who stared at him reverently. God, this was embarrassing.

But, as much as he wanted to deny it — as much as he hated to embrace it, this was also really, really nice...  
  
The stage began to change around him. Andrea stepped forward as Cloud's platform lowered. "Come," he whispered, extending his hand.  
  
Cloud looked at his freshly polished hand and hesitantly reached out. Andrea was not one for hesitation. He pulled Cloud closer with finesse, engaging him in a brief dance. When the crowd cheered this time, it was more to goad on what was happening. He heard a sharp wolf whistle cut through the air. Cloud and Andrea parted and looked to each other. There was that connection again, that tension in the air he couldn't place. They took each other's hand, and Andrea spun Cloud closer before curling an arm around his lower back. They posed with another celebratory explosion of light and confetti.  
  
Cloud's world narrowed to a point. He and Andrea were so close now; they stared into each other's eyes. Cloud felt electric. His heart skipped a beat, and he hoped that the blush the honeyboy applied managed to cover up the one that was threatening to settle on his face.  
  
"Perfection," Andrea whispered. Cloud's heart fluttered; he felt a knot in his stomach. This was unlike anything he had ever dealt with before. Andrea gently helped Cloud stand.  
  
"True beauty is an expression of the heart. A thing without shame, to which notions of gender don't apply." This wasn't something that Cloud had ever thought about before. It didn't really fit in his narrow list of interests, but after all of this, he was more inclined to at least consider these words. Andrea was so sincere, so warm, that Cloud felt drawn to his flame. He kept where he was, but he gave Andrea his full attention. He nodded gently.  
  
"Don't ever be afraid, Cloud," Andrea advised.  
  
About this? About his understanding of himself? About may lie ahead? Cloud wasn't sure, but the words resonated with him in a way kind things hadn't in a long time. He decided to take them to heart. Andrea took his hand for the final bow. The air was filled with positive noise. When they stood again, Andrea looked over at Cloud.  
  
"Would you mind stepping aside with me for a moment? There's something I wish to speak with you about."  
  
"Ah... Sure."  
  
"Excellent." When Cloud looked to Aerith, Andrea made a soft noise. "A friend of yours?"  
  
"We came here together."  
  
"Then, let's not be rude." Andrea kept Cloud's hand in his. Cloud didn't have the heart to pull away. "Miss," Andrea greeted. He bowed slightly and touched his free hand to his chest. "You're a friend of Cloud's?"  
  
"I am!" Aerith looked to Cloud. "Wow, you were amazing."  
  
"Thanks," Cloud muttered, turning his gaze away.  
  
"Where'd you learn to do something like that?"  
  
"I've been around," he said, trying to push the attention off of him.  
  
"No kidding. I can't believe it."  
  
Andrea chuckled. "If you don't mind, I need to speak with Cloud privately for a moment. You're more than welcome to stay here until the show is over."  
  
"Sure. I'll wait for you outside, Cloud, if you're not back by the end."  
  
Cloud nodded. "Right."  
  
"Then, let us away. Enjoy your time here, Miss..."  
  
"Aerith."  
  
"Miss Aerith." Andrea bowed again. "Simply divine."  
  
And with that, he and Cloud walked away hand in hand. Cloud kept his gaze forward and pressed his lips together as they walked. He tightened his hand in Andrea's grip, unsure of what was going to come next. He already danced and "flaunted his stuff." What more could Andrea want..? Whatever tension that was building inside of him lessened as Andrea rubbed his thumb against the back of Cloud's hand.  
  
"Steady, dear. You'll crease your face," he teased with a chuckle.  
  
Cloud looked over. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To my office," Andrea said coolly. "I feel that you're done being a spectacle for now and would like to engage more privately with me." He looked to Cloud and smiled. There was something sensual in the gesture. "After all, you earned it."  
  
Cloud felt his face warm again, and he looked ahead. He didn't have anything to say for the rest of the trip. Andrea was content with the silence. When they did make it to Andrea's office, he guided Cloud inside first before locking the door behind him. At this point, he let go of Cloud's hand and walked over towards a far wall. There were two wardrobes filled to bursting with clothes. Cloud watched for a moment before following after.  
  
"That dress wasn't quite what I had in mind," Andrea said as Cloud neared, "but it suits you. It's the right mixture of reserved and appealing."  
  
He reached out for another dress and pulled it out. It was sleeveless, rich blue, and floor length with a strap across the chest area. The neck was high collared with gold along the top. There was a split on one side, Cloud saw, that reached up to the hip. Andrea walked over and held it to Cloud's form.  
  
"Would you like to try this one?"  
  
Cloud stared at it and nodded. It might have been better than all the frills he had on now. He began to undress in front of Andrea. He wasn't really ashamed to be seen in just his underwear; he had exposed much more in front of his fellow SOLDIERs in locker rooms and in bath houses. But this was far more intimate. Cloud was being seen, appreciated. It made him blush. Andrea laughed softly.  
  
"You truly are marvelous, Cloud." The way Andrea said Cloud's name was reverent and soft. He cradled it like a treasure drizzled in honey.  
  
Cloud looked away. The dress pooled at his feet, and he stepped out in just his underwear and the heeled boots. It was odd, this contrast of clothing, but he tried to ignore it. Andrea lowered the hidden zipper and then took the dress he was holding off the hanger, which he set down on the vanity counter, and then helped Cloud into it. The dress slipped over Cloud's head but didn't smudge his makeup. Andrea was very careful with that. His hands burned wherever they touched, and Cloud needed to reminded himself to breathe evenly. His heart was beating so fast; he wondered if Andrea could feel it. Cloud smoothed his hands over the front of the dress and looked at himself as Andrea helped zip him up. Even though he didn't have breasts, his pecs did a nice job of filling in the bust. Enough so that the fabric swelled and the strap just over his chest curved over him. This gave a nice illusion. Andrea placed his hands on Cloud's hips.  
  
"I was right. You look perfect in anything." He massaged Cloud's hips, and Cloud swallowed hard. He felt warmth crawling through his body, and there was an unaddressed need from earlier that was starting to rise.  
  
"What... did you want to talk about?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Nothing," Andrea admitted. "I only wanted to see you in this. If you're off to see Don Corneo, it's my job as a member of the Trio to make sure you look your best." He walked around Cloud and leaned back on the vanity in front of him. "But it's my personal, most selfish desire to make you look beautiful."  
  
Cloud wasn't sure what to say to that. He wasn't sure if there was anything he could even say to that. He spun away from Andrea and worked his hands together.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," he said.  
  
There wasn't any heat, in spite of his best efforts, and even as he said it, he didn't believe it. There was a pause, but then he felt Andrea's hands smooth down his arms. Andrea's palms covered the back of Cloud's hands, and he laced their fingers together.  
  
"Oh, but on the contrary. You know that I do, and I would never waste my words with such foul deception." Cloud turned his head slightly. Andrea's lips were so close to his own. "Listen to what I'm saying to you. Really listen."  
  
Cloud sighed softly. That was the problem; he was listening, and if Andrea kept talking like this, he might really start to like what he was saying. Or worse, he might even believe it. Andrea let go of one of Cloud's hands and used the other to turn the blond towards him. He walked backwards until he was leaning back against the counter. Cloud placed a hand on Andrea's stomach, as if that would keep some distance between them. Andrea chuckled softly.  
  
"What did I tell you about fear?"  
  
Cloud looked down to the side. "I'm not afraid."  
  
"Are you not?" Andrea reached up his free hand and tilted up Cloud's head. "Look at me," he whispered. "Tell me your truth."  
  
Cloud parted his lips. His response was right there, but he couldn't say anything. Andrea drifted his hand up and stroked his thumb along Cloud's cheek. He tilted his head, became lost in thought for a few seconds, and then looked behind him. There were lipsticks and eye liners and all other cosmetics neatly packed in transparent storage cases. Andrea reached over and hovered his hand over the different lip stick shades. He picked up rose pink before swiftly uncapping the tube.  
  
"Life is full of so many challenges already, but if there's something that you want, something that makes you feel alive, chase after it. And never let it go."  
  
He cupped Cloud's chin with one hand and used his thumb to wipe away the gloss as he spoke. Afterward, he began to apply the lipstick. Cloud watched Andrea, and that need to do something grew. He curled his fingers against Andrea's stomach, dull nails scratching at the skin peeking through the cut out paneling. Before long, Andrea moved his hand away and admired the newly applied shade.  
  
In a blink, his eyes met Cloud's. "So. What do you desire?"  
  
Words were weak and failing. Cloud moved his hands up to curl in Andrea's clothes. He tugged Andrea closer and pressed their lips together. Andrea was quick to respond, but instead of kissing with heated urgency, he was slow and deep. He calmly placed down the lipstick on the vanity. Cloud's brows knit together, and he sighed into Andrea's mouth. Desire pooled down into the pit of his stomach; his hips twitched with the need for more. Andrea's hands, now empty, came to rest on Cloud. One went to his hip, and the other went under his dress.  
  
He coaxed Cloud closer, their hips bumping together with the motion; Cloud groaned softly. Andrea broke the kiss and nipped along Cloud's jaw. He curled and relaxed his hands, coaxing Cloud to grind against him. Cloud did so, pushing past the initial wall of embarrassment to embrace how good he was feeling.  
  
"That's it, Cloud. Just like this." Andrea slipped his hand further up Cloud's dress and grabbed his ass. Cloud gasped. "Don't hold back. Show me your passion."


	3. Let Your Fire Burn

Andrea was everything Cloud could have expected. He was assertive but not aggressive, passionate but never forceful. Each kiss was like a charge that sent Cloud's heart racing. They never left their spot in front of the vanity, and every so often, Cloud would catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His lips were flushed red and kiss-swollen. After a particularly deep kiss that left Cloud breathless, Andrea gasped and turned to grab another lipstick. This time, it was a plum shade. As he applied it, Cloud watched with half-opened eyes. His underwear felt tight; his entire body was running hot. He grabbed Andrea's clothes, his tight grip a silent cry of his urgency.  
  
Andrea pressed a quick kiss to Cloud's lips. The colour transferred a bit. "Beautiful," he whispered.  
  
As Andrea recapped the lipstick, Cloud lowered down to his knees. Andrea's bulge was noticeable, his need straining against the fabric of his slacks. Cloud wanted to free it. He bit down on his bottom lip as he palmed against Andrea, and it was the deep sigh he got in response that spurned him into action. No movement was wasted as Cloud pushed Andrea's top up and out of the way. His fingers made quick work of the zipper. Cloud leaned back as he pulled down the lightweight slacks. Andrea's cock sprung out to greet him. Elegant fingers ran through Cloud's hair, silently encouraging him. Cloud looked up to meet Andrea's gaze as he pressed plum coloured kisses against the performer's shaft.  
  
Cloud's eyes fluttered close as he took Andrea into his mouth. Andrea curled his fingers tight in Cloud's hair. His groan was low but slowly picked up in volume the further Cloud took him in. He gasped before sighing out shakily.  
  
"Cloud, you..." Andrea let out a wavering laugh. "I never would have guessed."  
  
Cloud opened up his eyes and stared at Andrea. Since he couldn't respond verbally, he relaxed his throat and eased down until his lips touched Andrea's base. He bobbed his shallowly, making sure that his lips made contact with Andrea's skin each time. When he drew away with a hard suck, he looked through his lashes to see the plum-tinted ring he left at the base of Andrea's cock. He didn't take much notice of what Andrea was doing; he could only guess from the slight shifting that Andrea was reaching to grab things, but once he deep throated the performer again, he knew that all of Andrea's attention was on him.  
  
"C-Cloud," Andrea groaned. He cupped Cloud's head with both hands but managed to keep his hips from moving forward.  
  
Cloud drew his head back and placed his hands on Andrea's thighs. He gave a squeeze and a small tug. Andrea shuddered.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Cloud hummed in the positive and felt satisfied when Andrea's hips twitched forward. Andrea didn't take long to find a rhythm that he and Cloud both enjoyed. Each thrust into his mouth made Cloud's cock twitch needfully. He was right there on the edge, and he wanted to — no, needed to — cum. Each time Andrea thrust deep to the back of his throat, Cloud whined in spite of himself. He curled his fingers tight against Andrea. He took in short breaths through his nose as each moan was coaxed out of him. Andrea drew in a sharp breath and pulled Cloud's head back. A long thread of precum clung to Cloud's tongue. Andrea huffed and panted, trying to get himself together.  
  
"Come here, beautiful..."  
  
He cupped under Cloud's chin with one hand and coaxed him to stand. The kiss was immediate, almost bruising, but the need was so deep and mutual that Cloud didn't care. He stroked along Andrea's cock with slow and even motions. Each moan he drew from the performer felt like a reward all on its own. But soon, they parted. Andrea switched their positions and pressed Cloud forward against the vanity. He held Cloud's face and leaned in, pressing a kiss to a bare shoulder.  
  
"Look at you," he said. "So stunning, even in this debauched state."  
  
Andrea rucked up the back part of Cloud's dress with one hand before moving to tug down the tight underwear. Cloud was too embarrassed to look at himself, but at the same time, he couldn't look away. Andrea let go of him to grab onto the lube he had pulled from some compartment. Cloud wasn't all too surprised that someone like him would be prepared.  
  
"Let's see if we can make you a masterpiece."  
  
Cloud gasped as soon as he felt slick fingers into him. One at first and slowly, oh so slowly, afterward came the second. He braced his arms, but each moan that followed grew louder until they were nearly sobs. What was with the people in this sector being so good at using their hands?  
  
 _"Andrea,"_ he rasped before reaching back to grab the dancer's wrist.  
  
Andrea chuckled. "Do you want me?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Do you need me?"  
  
Cloud looked over his shoulder, clearly flushed with want, and bit down on his lip. He felt Andrea moving again, this time to prepare his shaft. He nodded desperately.  
  
"Yes!" he whispered emphatically. Almost immediately after, he drew in a sharp breath as Andrea slid into him. The stretch was so satisfying, so all-encompassing that Cloud grit his teeth and dropped his head forward. _"God!"_  
  
Andrea kept one hand under Cloud's dress to stroke him off, but there was no urgency in his movements. Even when his thrusts became hard and insistent, even when he slowed down to make Cloud feel every dragging inch of him, his hand fondled and caressed Cloud's need. Cloud blinked his eyes open, feeling tears at the corners of his eyes as he hazily stared at his own reflection. Andrea looked at him, and they looked so perfect together. Cloud tightened around Andrea and shuddered bodily.  
  
"A- _ah_... An— _hn!"_ Cloud reached down to hold the hand closest to him. He could feel Andrea's hand steadily working at two different points now. It was making his mind hazy. "Andrea," he panted. "Please, please."  
  
"Anything you ask." Andrea stopped toying with him finally — oh, thank god. He jerked his hand quickly, and Cloud cried out as he felt his orgasm speeding ever closer. "I knew I was right to choose you. And I would again and again without hesitation."  
  
His voice was soft, only an airy whisper, as he fought against the moans that threatened to make themselves known. Cloud bit his lip and gave a pitchy moan. He thrust himself backwards against Andrea, getting that perfect angle that made him see stars. Cloud tightened his grip on the vanity and swore he heard the wood crack as he finally came. He felt like he was floating; his body had entered a paradise of warm light and no sound. There was only this consuming euphoria.  
  
It felt like years before he finally came down. He was panting and shaking, but Andrea held him close. Andrea kept his hand loose around the base of Cloud's cock; his thumb massaged in slow circles, and that gentle touch was enough to keep that final wave of pleasure going. But eventually, it ebbed and faded. Cloud looked back over his shoulder to Andrea, and they kissed properly. Slow pecks became long, drawn out contact. Andrea pulled away with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Let's get you something to clean up with."  
  
Cloud nodded, but he didn't trust himself to move from where he was. He dropped down to his forearms instead, and that was enough stability to keep him from totally collapsing. His legs felt like a Flan. If he had it his way, he would go back to that inn on the south side and sleep for a day straight to get his energy back up. Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice. Eventually, Andrea returned to him, newly freshened up. He helped Cloud clean up and then helped him back into the other dress. He kissed away any traces of plum on Cloud's lips before redoing the lip products the honeyboy had applied before.  
  
"There," Andrea said. He cocked his head to the side. "You're all set."  
  
"Thanks for... all of this." Cloud wasn't sure how to frame it any other way.  
  
Andrea chuckled, knowingly. "Anytime. Truly. If you ever find yourself back in Wall Market after your little mission, I would be happy to host you and yours here at the Honeybee."  
  
It was the first time in a while that Cloud had looked forward to a vacation of any sort. He nodded his head and turned, but he jumped forward a step when Andrea clapped him on the ass. This one was something else...  
  
Andrea made a soft noise and noted that the show was just now coming to a close. Thankfully. That meant Cloud didn't have any more time to waste. Before they cleared the stairs, they shared one last kiss, and Cloud was off. He placed his hands in front of himself and quickly stepped through the crowd. Even as people praised and congratulated him for his show tonight, he didn't stop.  
  
Oh, there was no way he was going to be able to face Aerith.  
  
As soon as he stepped outside, he kept his gaze forward and power walked. Aerith easily caught up with him and tried to get his attention but to no avail. He was trying to will himself from being embarrassed, and he didn't dare speak lest he say or hint towards something he didn't want her to know. He managed to navigate her away from the crowd and over towards the front of another building's closed doors. He took what little time he had to gather himself. Aerith reached out to tap him.  
  
"Please don't," he warned. He wasn't sure he could take another compliment fresh off the heels of what just happened. When Aerith coaxed him, he spun around to face her. "Not a word."  
  
"Not even one?"  
  
Cloud gestured out with a hand and ignored out his voice cracked when he said, "No!" in response.  
  
Aerith took a step back and regarded him. "But you look so pretty!"  
  
Thankfully, Cloud didn't feel the same jolt of adrenaline he had at the inn when she complimented him. That was enough to allow him to lower his defenses a little. Just a little. He turned to the side and let began his determined (but reserved) strut down the alleys toward Don Corneo's palace.  
  
"Let's get this over with," he said, trying to keep his head held high.  
  
If Aerith noticed that he was walking a bit oddly, he hoped she wouldn't say anything. He needed to keep his focus clear for this half of the mission, but as he headed towards Don Corneo's, he decided to relish whatever pleasures he had experienced up to this point. He tapped into that heady ecstasy he felt at Madame M's parlour, and that helped him relax. As he reflected on Andrea's tenderness, Cloud felt more level-headed. With their endorsements, he knew that they wouldn't have any problems getting into the palace. With his new experiences close at heart, Cloud had a renewed confidence. He kept his head up and his eyes sharp. He knew they wouldn't fail.


End file.
